Muramasa
by Shadow Rave
Summary: One womans quest for revenge. One mans journey for redemption. A chance meeting that will change the world. My take on Fire Emblem. Tactician x Lyn
1. Default Chapter

A/N: My first Fire Emblem fanfic! Special thanks to Chibi Gigi for inspiring me to write it. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I sure will. I don't own any of the fire emblem characters. I do however own Renzin. My fics Tactician.

Chapter 1- Tears of the Lorca

**Lyn's POV**

_The great plains of Sacae. A land who's history was timeless. Ageless. A land that was blessed by the Goddess Elimine with lush forests and great rivers that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Those same rivers changed over to roaring rapids as they reached the lands of Caelin and Pherae. Forests as healthy as they were in Sacae were rare, especially after the hundred's of pointless wars that continued long after the scouring, a conflict of which little was known. The reasons lost to the recesses of time._

_Sacae was different. Atleast to me it was different. As many people that looked down upon us; as many thought us as barbarians, we persevered. Even in the worst of times, we persevered. I for one, do not look down at my lineage in shame. I take pride in our great history._

Tears fell from my eyes, bluring my vision; my stomach wrenching though the grip on my reins didn't waver. My horse which I named Lafirah galloped at a steady pace as I made my daily rounds within the great plains. It had been six months. Six months since the incident that ruined my life and nearly destroyed my faith in the good of people. I thought I had gotten over it or atleast had put the past behind me. With a light kick to it's sides my horse picked up the pace. Though I tried to put my attention elsewhere, the pain in my heart was unbearable.

_I will never forget that night as long as I live._

_I wanted to die. I wanted the earth to swallow me whole and make sure I never leave. Why was I cursed to live on only to watch my family be slaughtered so mercilessly? They attacked without warning. I didn't even know who they were. Men, Women, young and old... it didn't matter. They were slayn without a second thought. The warriors fought valiantly but they were ambushed, outnumbered and outclassed. And they fell..._

_Then they killed the children one by one without a second thought._

_The screams! The blood... and all the demons did was laugh..._

_Laughing! The bastards were actually laughing!_

_Papa tried to stop them bringing his Zweihander sword down on them with a fury I had never seen. He cut through one of the demons splitting the head cleanly in two. His blade then veered off to the right until he tore the blade out of the murderer's ribcage. Blood splattered all over dads face as the demon made a gurgling noise and dropped to the floor dead even before he hit the ground. The rage and complete hatred he held for the bandits was frightening but it was a justified hatred in my eyes. But like the others, it was all a matter of time before the mob run him through in the gut. Even dead they continued to mutilate his body with their crude weapons. _

_And I stood there and watched completely paraylized. It had to be a nightmare. SOMEONE! Please tell me it was only a nighmare? No... this was no dream. These fiends were living terror. My legs buckled and I collapsed, the sound of blood curdling screams burning into my mind, infusing fear into my very soul. Helpless and completely lost in my despair. Whimpers turned to sobs and sobs turned to wailing. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I didn't need to turn my head to tell me who it was. The soft caressing hands. The shy, gentle warmness of a mothers love. Long blond hair spilling onto my shoulders and the deepest blue eyes searching for my own._

_"Momma..." I embraced her as hard as I could, tears falling from my eyes as pieces of my soul shattered. _

_I looked up to see my mother fearing what was next. Her eyes was what terrified me the most. They told of a broken spirit within and the horrors that she would soon face._

_"My little Lyndis, please listen to me. I will always love you."_

_I continued to stare at her blankly. The words she spoke still hadn't registered into my mind._

_"Now run! Run for your life. Run and don't turn back_!

"I am the last one..." I whispered just to keep mind focused. If I didn't keep focus I honestly thought I'd go insane. It was funny really. All this time we wanted to prove to the kingdoms that we were civilized and inturn, we'rethe ones who end up slaughtered by barbarians. The real scum of this world. "I... I'm all alone now."

It was true. None of the other clans would help her. The so called civilized kingdoms treated her and the Lorca like garbage. "Florina's my one and only friend..."

_And probably the only reason I haven't commited suicide._

_I was too stunned to say anything. My mind took a moment before finally catching up to speed with the events of the world. Momma's last words hit her like nothing else ever could or will. My mom was going to die and sacrifice herself to save me._

_"RUN NOW!"_

_That's all she said before she charged at the advancing mob. She had no weapon to defend herself with. My mother was no fighter by any means. Yet a mothers love can go along way as I was about to witness. There was a flash of light, and immediatly the demons... atleast I call them demons began to panic. I wasn't quite sure what happened, but I didn't stick around to find out. Momma gave me precious time. Time I will not waste and so I ran. Deep down I knew that I would never see mamma or papa ever again. Part of me died that day._

_I ran for hours... atleast I thought I ran for hours. I honestly don't know. My mind was lost in a maelstrom of bitter and all too real memories. I didn't even hear my pursuers until I found myself tripping on the ends of a decomposed tree stump. I didn't even realize that I had broken my shin. _

_"Guys over here! We've found the wench!"_

_I was dizzy. I felt like I was going to vomit. Physically and emotionally spent I could barely keep my eyes open as the remainder of the bandits closed in on me. I've never felt so helpless in my life. All this pain and suffering they cause and STILL they come. _

_"Momma... I couldn't get away... I'm so sorry."_

_"It's a shame really." one of the demons said. Probably the leader._

_"We'd make a bundle in the slave market but orders are orders."_

_Fear and despair gripped my heart at that moment. I had failed. I had failed and now I would die and there was nothing I could do about it. With that the man raised his sword ready to bring it down and kill me. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. It was almost as if fate was laughing at me. Laughing at the pitiful excuse for a Sacae plains woman._

_The mans blade never came close. _

_Almost as if out of nowhere, there was a blur of green, brown, black and red towards my left and the next thing I know, the mans head fell to the ground right next to me. The next ten minutes were more of the same. Blood splattered everywhere as the screams of my pursuers rang out like music to my ears. I tried to focus on what was going on... but I couldn't. I was too weak. One by one, they fell. My rescuer cutting through them as if they were nothing. I was shocked but it was more out of relief then out of any real surprise. Then... atlast the screams died out but I almost found myself laughing. Whoever just killed them, I hope he or she made it as painful as possible._

_Though it wasn't much, I managed to sit up and try to find out what happened. The blood was everywhere. Bodies dismembered in several places at once lying in pools of it. Then I heard footsteps and looked up to see a man in a dark cloak. The blade I thought responsible for this bloodshed was in his left hand. It looked like a katana of sorts and seemed to glow red faintly but I wasn't really sure. Sheathing his sword in a scabbard I guessed was behind him and to the side, he turned around to face me. I had never seen eyes as green and intense as his, piercing my very soul. He continued to gaze upon me expressionless but I could barely keep eye contact. Weariness set in once more. I tried to fight it but it was too much and I knew no more._

_When I woke up, I found myself in the care of a nearby tribe nursing my injuries. What had happened? That man stopped the bandits and then? He must have brought me there. The weeks went by slowly as the Likira tribe worked at healing my leg and other small injuries. As for me, I didn't know what to think. My family... my tribe was completely destroyed and the only reason I'm still alive is because someone actually cared enough to stand up to them. Not only that but even bring down the bandits that were chasing me. Later I had checked to find out if that man was still here but it appeared that he had left long before I even woke up._

_I didn't even get to see his face. Though I'll never forget those eyes. That was when I had decided to take up the ways of the sword. To deal with the ones responsible for the deaths of my parents and my tribe and finally one day to find the man that saved my life... to thank him I guess. The Lorca would continue. I won't let something like this bring an end to it._

Sacae hadn't changed much. Atleast it didn't change much to the untrained eye. Now the plains felt tainted. Raped. A scar that would never heal. Not really. At first I ignored it, thinking that it was only a figment of my imagination. Now though, it was hard not to feel it. That unnatural silence in my soul.

But then there was something else. I couldn't explain it but I felt like I needed to go there... Go where? I wasn't sure but I felt like I was being pointed toward the east. With another light kick to Lafira, I was sprinting as fast as I could. Over hills, past groves, and even beyond a small lake. Anxiety was building up inside of me. Something was happening. Something important. Something I didn't even understand. We ascended up another hill and pulled my horse to a halt. Dismounting, I made an effort to look at my surroundings. The tree's rustled loudly in the wind; the sky a crystal blue. The animals native to this area where scarce I noticed but that wasn't what caught my attention.

A man lay unconcious not even seventy feet away.

Immediately I ran down the hill, nearly stumbling several times but I kept to my feet. I kept running till I was just several feet away and knelt down to his side examining him.

And I felt my cheeks turn slightly red.

Slightly tanned skin and brown hair that went down to the mans shoulders. He wore a brownish green cloth tunic and dark pants held up by a brown belt with a brass buckle. Knee length brown boots made sure he could traverse under the roughest terrain. Along with the boots he wore a dark green cloak with the hood pulled back to expose a light scar on his right cheek. There was also a strange sword that was sheathed to his back side at a low angle. Very odd. It reminds me of...

Wait a minute... could it be? No... it couldn't. It's not possible.

Thats when I noticed how badly injured he was. Several deep cuts in his chest and midsection. A dark bruise took a good portion of the left side of his face. More bruises and small cuts lined both his arms. His right arm was clearly broken as it hung at an unnatural angle. I couldn't tell how bad his legs were. There didn't appear to be any cuts but that didn't mean he didn't have any broken bones. Not that I could really check for any without moving the leg which was something I didn't really want to do. Remembering something momma taught me earlier, I placed two fingers on the side of his neck, checking for a pulse. It was there but it was very shallow.

"What am I gonna do?"

Yes... what was I going to do? I couldn't just leave him here to die. Maybe I had something that could help him. That's right! Lafira has some vulnary's in the satchel I placed on her! Half smiling, I brought two fingers to my mouth and whistled her over. She did as told without hesitation. I did train her afterall. Taking the vulnary from the satchel, I twisted the cork out with some effort I might add. The cork was screwed on tighter then I hoped. Walking back to the injured man, I opened his mouth and slowly poured the liquid down. He choked on it once and I stopped as the man struggled to open his eyes. He didn't get farther then halfway before they closed and he fell unconcious once again. I finished pouring the vulnary down his throat and with some effort, and natural impulses in his brain, he swallowed the rest of the vulnary down. Inwardly I smiled as the vulnary's instantaneous began to take effect. Most of his cuts began to heal, though the deeper ones would take a bit more then a single vulnary to heal completely. Unfortunately It was the last vulnary in the satchel. The rest where back home and home was quite a ways away.

I sighed rubbing my head in frustration. The injuries were healed somewhat but that won't mean anything if I can't get him some proper treatment. All it takes if for infection to set in and that would be the end of him.

I looked down at him again, frustration bearing down on me hard. Maybe... maybe I could just move him a little... If I could get him to sit up on Lafira then maybe I could get him back home and give him some proper treatment. Picking up and placing the man's arm on my shoulder, I made my way back to Lafira, hoping that I could find a way to get him back to my house.

**Tactician Renzin's POV**

Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be caught in an ambush? Especially one concocted by a bunch of low grade briggands? Deep down in the vast corners of my mind I had more then enough time to brood over... recent events. For one, how the hell did they manage to catch me off guard? Most bandits are too stupid to be that smart. I should have sensed something. Even then, if I wasn't with it, Muramasa would have sensed blood and would have been more then willing to taste it.

So how could they have possibly even got close to me without me being aware of it?

They bypassed Muramasa? Now I know that's impossible. Nothing outside of magic could bypass Muramasa. Magic... Magic! How could I be so stupid? They could have used magic to dull my senses and somehow still get around Muramasa's bloodlust. If they could do that, then it must have been one hell of a mage. Maybe on par with the great mage Pent. This complicates things... alot.

If someone on par with Pent is working with a bunch of petty thugs, then it was obvious that there was more to this then some slavery ring. Maybe... maybe if I'm lucky enough, I'll find a lead to the Black Fang.

There's that word again... luck.

In the past few weeks my luck has been atrocious. With the exception of the slavery ring, the best lead I've gotten was to investigate some guy named Matthew. From what I heard however is that he's dropped off the face of the earth. Wonderful...

So the best thing I can do right now is continue pursuing the head honcho of the slavery ring. I don't even get why they do this anymore in all honesty. There's enough prostitutes running on the streets nowadays ever since the nation wide depression. No... not prostitutes. People that just can't get by any other way. The poor... the destitute...

What a lovely picture I'm painting. No Renzin... focus on something else...

It's very strange being able to talk like this inside my mind when without a doubt I'm not actually coherent so to speak. Unconcious thought. Actual thought. Uggh... How do I say this? Thought is thought alright?

So how are the thieves going to torture me assuming I'm not dead?

Scorpions? Acid? Knifes? Selective amputation?

I cringed at that thought. Leave it to me to think of the worse case scenario.

"Something else is going on... what's that light?"

What if I'm... what if im dead? That's it... I'm dead...

Unbelievable... I can't believe I'm dead... not after everything I've been through...

The light became brighter...

No... I'm not dead. This light doesn't feel all that holy. No... I'm... I'm... I'm waking up!

Weakly... I manage to open my eyes. I was half expecting to be tied up in the middle of some sort of cave with the bandits preparing any sort of means to inflict as much pain as possible without killing me. I say not killing me because I believe I would have been dead already otherwise. But no... where ever I was... it felt... warm...

Sunlight splashed over my eyes, temporarily blinding me but I do manage to regain my focus. The first thing I notice is that I'm under warm covers in a bed. A bed? wait a minute...

I don't think after completely overtaking me, that the bandits would treat me with any kind of decency. So what was it then? Looking around, I saw walls made of insulated sheets and wood of the finest bark. Several chests lay near them, containing supplies of anything between clothing and first aid gear. A tent then of some sorts. So where am I?

"Oh! Your awake."

I turn around to find a girl probably no older then 17 with green hair, dark blue eyes and a delicate smile. She wore the blue-green dyed robes of a Sacae Plains Woman and matching boots with high heels. I continued to stare at her blankly while she inturn stared back seemingly lost in thought. Finally it was her that broke the silence.

"I found you collapsed just within the borders of the Great Plains"

Sacae? Man was I way off! I thought I was far along the way to Ostia! Maybe I was drunk or something... nah.

"Excuse me... but... are you alright? You've been asleep for two whole days."

Two days? Alright... calm down Renzin. Now is not the time to panic. However now that she asked me, I was a bit sore all over. A vast improvement from near death I suppose.

"A lot better then I thought I'd be." I turned to her. "Thank you for your hospitality."

She smiled lightly before placing the tray of soup in her hands to the left side right next to me. It turns out instead of a soup, it was a stew made of freshly cooked meats and vegetables. Thanking her once again, I began to partake my fill.

Munch. Chop. Crunch.

"So what's you name? If I may ask."

Munch. This is delicious.

"Renzin."

She nodded.

Munch. Chop. Crunch.

"My name is Lyn of the Lorca tribe."

I stopped chewing. Almost stunned. The Lorca? I continued to stare at her trying to hide my surprise. I'm not sure if I succeeded or not. If she really is of the Lorca... then that would mean...

"Renzin? Are you alright? You seemed to have zoned out."

That she was the one that I saved six months ago.

"Uh... um yeah! Yeah, everythings fine."

She looked like she was about to say something else but whatever it was, it died in her throat as she heard something. Whatever it was, I heard it too... it sounded like a blade being sharpened.

"Did you hear that?"

I nodded but didn't say anything. Grabbing her iron sword from the supply bin, she strapped the sword belt to her waist, her gaze like cold steel. I knew that look. There was going to be some action. Inwardly I smirked. Looks like I'll manage to satisfy Muramasa for a few weeks yet. She gazed in my direction, and her eyes soon found my own.

"Renzin, stay here. I'll have a look outside."

Lifting up a flap of the tent; I've yet to find a better word for it; she walked outside. As soon as she did, I got out of my err... her bed and searched for Muramasa. It was right where Lyn's iron sword was. Just a bit behind the chest. I strapped it on, to my most favorable position which was low and to the left. That way, I didn't have to reach out for it from my shoulder, making it easy to draw. The reason I just didn't strap it to the side like Lyn did was because I usually held my satchel there, incase the need of a vulnary should arise. Too bad, most of my gear was stolen by those damn bandits. Taking inventory, I still had two vulnary's left. That's quite a blessing actually.

It didn't take Lyn long to return, that steel gaze softened to one of anxiety and fear. "Bandits..." she said finally. I wasn't overly surprised. They probably found out where Lyn took me and had decided to finish the job. How unlucky for them. This time I was ready.

"Renzin, you stay here. I'll take care of them. If I fall, I need you to run away."

Me run away from a bunch of barbarians? You've got to be kidding me.

"Actually Lyn, I believe I can help you fend them off." _I'd better or Muramasa would not be too happy._

She turned to me, slightly surprised. "You want to help? Can you use a weapon?"

I smirked patting the hilt of Muramasa. "That's what this is for. Actually, I'm also a tactician of sorts."

"A warrior and a strategist. Impressive."

"Not really, but it's a start."

"Alright then Mr. Tactician... guide me."

When the both of us had left our tent like thing (I was still baffled as to what to call it.) I immediately noted the terrain, my ingrained tactician's instincts taking over. The ground itself was rather plain. Grass fields extended far off to the Bern Mountains. Overall there wasn't anything signifigant about the terrain. Overall it neither helped us nor hurt us and there was surprisingly no nearby forests or trees to take advantage of. The mountains were too far off to make any use of either. There were no forts besides the Ger at the end, but that was to be expected. No rivers. No walls. No houses that needed to be defended or at the very least evacuated. Nothing except me, Lyn, and the enemy which numbered five bandits including there leader.

As for the bandits themselves, there didn't appear to be anything that remotely stood out, however I could tell that the entire group had the combined intelligence of a snuffed candle. All of them were armed with axes. Thus the mighty weapon triangle, would overcome them as was Dominiques Law.

Still, they had the advantage of numbers. A wrong move out of me or Lyn would make the difference in this fight. Gazing at the sun, it was high noon. Not a very typical time for a routine bandit ambush. Then again If I were to be surprised, I'd have to assume that these guys had a speck of intelligence, but that doesn't seem to be the case. The last bandit, there leader seemed to be a bit smarter and stronger then the lot of them but not by much. All and all, a typical bandit ambush, though I thought there would be a few more bandits then this. Still, I can't complain. Muramasa was pulsing madly in it's sheath, waiting to taste blood.

I ignored the urge and looked to Lyn who seemed to be measuring her adversary just as I was. However she didn't seem to be nearly as confident. From the way she stood gave me the impression that Lyn's style involved alot of agility and little strength. A hit and run approach but that's if she was good enough to dodge an axe. In all honesty, I couldn't tell you if she could or not. I'd just have to wait and see.

And pray that she can.

"Lyn, do you know of the weapon triangle?"

"Not really."

"According to Lawrence Dominique's law, the heavy axe tends to fail in comparison to the swiftness of the sword, making it the ideal choice against axe fighters. Apparently the stupid (cough) I mean fearless leader has the entire group equiped with them."

"Meaning my sword can really do some damage."

"Precisely but hold up. Watch the enemies tactics and watch for the approach. If my predictions are correct then they will split their force evenly in an attempt to kill the both of us."

"So what do we do?"

"There approach it divide and conquer. Ours will be surround and snuff."

"What? That's insane! How are we gonna pull that off?"

"Easy. I'll feign a direct charge at the leader while you remain where you are until I reach the other side. The enemy, seeing this will drop what they are doing and begin to chase after me. If I take out the leader, the battle would already be won."

"Why is that?"

"Because without the leader, confusion will spread and the enemy would collapse upon itself, that and the fact that the ger is probably filled with the bandits recent loot including my equipment but that's not the point. My goal instead is to feign an attack on the leader, causing the other bandits to stop and begin attacking me thus forgetting you. That's when you'll come from behind and run'em through."

Lyn was stunned to say the least and inwardly I smirked. Tactician indeed.

"It... it sounds so crazy it's BRILLIANT!"

"Told you so. Remember to veer off a bit to the side so that they split up and attack us evenly. Ok? Now come'on, lets go meet with them."

"Excellent! We found the brat and the wench at the same time!" The leader spoke with a mirth that I had known all too well. Inwardly though, I was going to enjoy seeing the look on the mans face as I make the killing blow. Muramasa was eager. This would be alot of fun if things worked the way I thought they would. Lyn slowly made some distance between me and herself as she faced the enemy without any fear whatsoever. I could already tell the differance between me and her. I usually overestimate my chances, she tends to not be as confident. Both could be stated as weaknesses but I won't go into that at the moment. There was garbage to take out.

"Kill the annoying brat but we need the girl alive. The slave ring is restless. After we kill them, it's payday."

I scoffed. "Are you really so sure of your abilities?" I taunted. " I bet that your not even half as strong as your weakest grunt."

"WHY YOU? Ignore the girl! Kill the boy!"

This was gonna work better then I thought. Drawing Muramasa I started my madrush toward the closest bandit I saw. That one turned out to be the second on the left. My boots trudged dirt and grass as I made my way to meet the bandits assault. When I was within range, the first bandit brought down his axe hard and to my left. His right. I dodged it quickly by feigning right but didn't stop there. I scored a nice hit on his side drawing blood. Whirling about, I managed to get in a second hit behind his left knee making him drop to the floor in pain. Excellent. That was quite an added bonus. Before the other bandits could make any counter attack, I straffed left and even further away from Lyn. When I was satisfied with the distance I made, I cut across center so that I was exactly where I wanted to be. Between the cronies and their leader.

"What? Damn it! Kill Him!"

I wasn't overly concerned with the leader. He had to protect the ger and was therefore unable to fight where I was. Even as the bandits began to panic, Lyn had already finished off the one I hindered and was already working on her second kill. I ran up to meet back with Lyn and deal with the final two bandits that weren't preoccupied. By now even for them, they had gotten the gist of my tactic but at this point it didn't matter. This battle was won before it ever really began in all honesty.

I ran down the third bandit before he could even turn around and struck his juggular with the tip of Muramasa. Lyn after a powerstruggle had finally managed to win out over the second bandit. She pierced his heart after managing a solid cut on his arm that made him drop his weapon, though I noticed that she took a nasty cut on her leg.

"Lyn!" I tossed her one of my last two vulnary's. She caught it thanking me in the process as she downed it quickly.

Meanwhile I took the liberty of facing off against the last grunt. I won't lie to you. The man looked scared out of his wits at the ease of how quickly three of his buddies just went down. Sucking up his pride, he charged at me with all his might.

Do they ever learn?

This time however, the man swung his axe horizontally in such a manner as to stop me from ducking it.

Maybe they can learn a little.

Instead of ducking, I vaulted over the blade and twisted in such a way that I could counter with a hard kick to his face.

Success.

The man doubles over fast. With precious little time, I follow through by ruining his stomach with Muramasa. I heard that getting hit in the stomach is one of the most painful ways to die if you follow through with striking something vital. After I impaled the grunt, I twisted the blade for maximum damage but I didn't pull my blade out. The man screamed in pain but I didn't care. Twisting Muramasa back into it's original position, I then proceded to cut upwards from the stomach, to his heart and finally his neck though I decided I wouldn't go further then that. It didn't take long for the man to fall limp after that.

That was when Lyn walked up to me. She was a bit shocked at my tactic but it quickly subsided. We both nodded silently and turned to face the leader... who at that time had gone a bit pale.

"They can't be human..." I heard the man whisper... he shook his head quickly though and put up a brave facade.

"Grr... nobody can beat Batta the Beast!" he said before charging at Lyn. He probably assumed that she was the weaker of us and hoped that he'd fair better then his breatheren. I have to admit, even though Lyn is untrained, she holds great potential. Too bad Batta will learn that lesson too late.

As I thought. Batta was just as sloppy as his grunts. Probably even more so from the lack of training. Lyn won almost easily. Even untrained though Batta still had a quite a bit of endurance and strength and that was the only reason he could put up any fight at all against the Lorca plainswoman.

"Victory." I said almost casually.

"Victory." She repeated almost as if the word hadn't registered yet. Then it clicked.

"VICTORY!" she danced with delight. Jumping on the balls of her feat and yelling as loud as she could.

I smiled again. Just a child...

Then I turned my attention to the ger. "I wonder what they got in there."

I walked inside the ger, Lyn following shortly after noticing that I had walked away. I have to admit that I was rather unimpressed. The room only contained a few treasure boxes along with a table containing a map. They say that to the victor go the spoils. So I better be spoiled dammit. The first chest I found contained my things.

Four vulnary's, One throwing dagger I bought a while back, several lock pick's for investigative purposes only heh..., my fingerless gloves, 400 something in gold, several notes jammed packed with information I had gathered on the Black Fang as well as the Slavery Ring, and finally my pendant. The other stuff was expendable but it was the last two items that I trully needed. The notes where my lifes work and the pendant...

Well... lets just say that it was very special to me.

The next chest held a whopping 5,000 pieces in gold. Oh yeah! I split it evenly with Lyn. This must have been the payday Batta was talking about.

The last chest only held a single sheet of paper but all it had was some numbers.

06 45 71 22 12 39

Odd... hmm...

I showed the paper to Lyn who couldn't make heads or tails out of it either. I turned around. Maybe it had something to do with that map. Maybe it was coordinates but there wasn't time to look into it now.

"Let's go Lyn, there's nothing left to find here."

"Alright." She agreed with me.

After snatching the map and placing it in my satchel, something else caught my attention. There was a key under the map. So I took that too. Now there really wasn't anything left.

When we returned to Lyn's hut (I finally found a name for it.) both of us were physically exhausted.

"Lyn, I'll sleep on the ground so you can have your bed back."

"No. Your my guest and It wouldn't be very appropriate."

I shrugged. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive."

So I took the bed and Lyn took a small mat on the floor and we drifted off to sleep.

**Lyn's POV**

It was him. This was the same man that saved my life six months ago. I don't think he even recognizes me. I continued to stare at him, not completely sure what to do... The proof was all in black and white. His sword, the way he fought, his eyes. The night passed quickly for the both of us. Perhaps to fast for comfort. Who was this man that fought like a demon? What could drive him to such a state?

It was ten o'clock in the mourning before Renzin woke up. I had prepared breakfast again but my mind seemed elsewhere. I had a feeling he'd be leaving today. Last night, I had been thinking alot... of my past, and my future if I stay here. And I saw very little. That was when I made a decision. I'd ask Renzin if I could come with him, if he'd let me.

We ate breakfast in silence. Our minds elsewhere and at the same time we tried to find something to talk about but the words wouldn't come. That's when I saw him smile. "Lyn you've been an excellent hostess to me, and I truly am thankful for all you've done but I believe this is the time when we part ways. I still have alot of training to do as a tactician and there is still so much I need to do."

"Where will you be going?" I asked. My voice quieter then I thought it would be.

"Probably to the nearest settlement. I have to look some stuff up. " He replied.

Things fell silent again... and I could see the nervousness in his eyes. I don't get it... what would he have to be nervous about? But enough about that. I had to ask him. It was now or never.

"Umm... Renzin?"

"Yes?"

I fidgeted a little, trying to find the words to say.

"Uhh... Please let me go with you."

His eyes buldged out in complete surprise, clearly unprepaired for that request. The silence stretched for another minute.

"Please train me to fight like you."

When the surprise faded, Renzin stared into my eyes... almost as if he was searching for something.

"I guess it's alright with me... but you have to ask your parent's first."

Just like I caught him off guard, now he managed to throw me for a loop. I tried to find a way out of this without having to tell him about my parents... but it was hopeless. I sighed as the wounds in my heart and soul reopened and I began to tell him my tale.

I had been studying Renzin's eyes and the more I told him of my story, the more pain striken he became but that wasn't all. There was something more to it. Something deep. Something I may never understand. Tears continued to fall freely from my eyes. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder as Renzin dried my tears away, his small pained smile seemed to ease my own pain.

"I'm sorry..." I said drying the last tears away. "There'll be no more tears. I'll take my revenge on those responsible and that will be that. Please... Renzin... I beg you."

For a moment all was silent again as Renzin mulled what I said in his mind. Then that smile came back.

"You can come."

Three words. Three words was all it took for my smile to return. Three words to turn my sorrow into complete joy.

"Thank you..." I said tears once again falling from my eyes. "Thank you. You'll be my fearless tactician and I'll be your peerless warrrior."

**A/N: Yeesh... Long chapter. But a necessary one. R and R. Your comments are appreciated.**


	2. The Strange Pair

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing my fanfic. Your encouragement is very appreciated. It has come to my attention that my tactician seem's to be going Gary Stu...

Ehh... I'm not particuarly concerned. There are some excellent fanfics out there and they are also Mary-Sues, Gary Stu's... whatever...

If I think it's going a bit too far then I'll relent a bit. Besides... a more powerful protagonist calls for a more powerful antagonist **(Evil Snicker)**. Don't worry. Renzin will have more then his fair share of demons to face, both physical and mental. Not to mention Muramasa... **(Insert Maniacle Laughter Here)**... but I digress. I haven't steered anybody wrong yet and I'm not about to start now.

**This specific chapter is rated M for extremely nasty scenes. Sexual content is implied. Reader beware.**

Chapter 2- The Strange Pair

**Tactician Renzin's POV**

The soft, quiet melody that graced the plains of Sacae had echoed through the deepest corners of my mind, soothing me as if a mother to child. The stars shined down in all their wonderful glory upon Elimine's fields. The sweet scents invigorating me. Empowering me to a sense and filling me with it's calm. In all honesty, it's been ages since I've ever been this at peace with myself. Ever since I first drew the blade of Muramasa.

Muramasa...

Perhaps I was the only one that could truly realize this calm since the blade I carry influences the very opposite. Where the plains bring great calm, the Muramasa in the end will leave you only with insanity... chaos. There is no peace. To wield it is to wield hell. Atleast that's what I've believed for the last thirteen years since drawing the blade. Thirteen years...

Thirteen years can really change a man. It was a sword of desires. A sword of great and terrible destruction. A weapon that I could only begin to fathom how much it's changed me, warped me and twisted me. And I shivered at the thought of how much worse it could have been if Master Litana hadn't taken me under her wing. The blade itself is insanity, or your insanity magnified beyond anything you could imagine.

So I savored this peace... this eternal calm as Lyn and I rode through the darkness. Her horse Lafira, was surprisingly strong being able to carry both Lyn and I as well as a satchel carrying a small amount of supplies. I held onto Lyn's waist tightly as she leaned forward and picked up speed. Normally I would have prefered a different arrangement if it weren't for the fact that I knew next to nothing on how to ride a horse. Not to mention that it was Lyn's horse and Lyn's superior ability to navigate the plains...

Well you get the idea.

For the most part the ride was silent with only the constant beat of Lafira's hooves to keep me from completely drifting off to that peaceful oblivion that is sleep. Instead I tried to reflect on the most recent of my troubles and the whole reason why I wasn't traveling alone. The only reason the Lorca were destroyed was because I let them be destroyed. I heard their plot completely by accident actually while I was staying at an inn on the outskirts of Bulgar. I turned a blind eye and let them be. I just didn't care. It was none of my business. I had and still do have enough on my plate as it is.

_I held her scarred broken body in my arms. Long silver hair in clumps caked with dirt and blood while cold, lifeless blue eyes stared into my own. Her tear stained cheeks only emphasized her pale face and blue lips. The town continued to burn as the remaining survivors scrambled to gather their most precious belongings stopping only to glance briefly at me and the innocent martyr before turning back to there own devices. Why? Didn't they care? She's dead! She's dead and they did nothing but save their own worthless hides. Why couldn't someone save her? Why couldn't I save her?_

_"Because you're weak."_

_I turned around looking into the face of the man that killed the innocent girl I now held in my arms. The same man I held nothing more than the deepest of hatred._

That last thought jolted me from that line of thought as guilt gripped my being. I thought I had moved on but still my past plagues me, haunts me, wants me to give in to my insanity. To immerse myself in chaos and truly take my revenge on those that most deserved it. No... to give into Muramasa was to truly wish death on all. Even those that I cared about the most.

And I don't want to cause anymore grief then I had already bestowed on Lyn all thanks to my ignorance. Silently I hoped the tavern was still open by the time I returned to Bulgar. I really needed some hard cheep ale.

-

As it turned out my hopes were in vain. We had arrived in Bulgar well past midnight, the buildings mere shadows to my tired eyes. I had to admire Lyn who didn't seem the least bit tired, riding her steed as steadfast as we began. I admit that I'm not too used to long outings preferring camp for the night rather then continuing on forsaking sleep. So you could imagine the smile to my face that we had managed to find room at an inn for the night. How ironic it was the same inn that I took shelter in as I did before Lyn's tribe was slaughtered.

I dismounted Lafira on shaking knee's. It's amazing how much time not walking can really wear you down. It also seems that my first impressions on Lyn were a bit to hastily made. She slouched as soon as she dismounted and yawned tiredly. So she's human afterall...

"Hey Lyn. I'll take the satchel."

She gazed at me with a look of exhaustion, relief, and some slight reluctance. After what seemed like forever though she nodded relenting.

"Thank you Renzin."

I unhooked the satchel as well as removing the mount so Lafira could lay down comfortably and followed her into the inn. The wooden walls and carpeted floors were a welcome change to the great out doors, my tiredness making the idea of a warm bed that much more appealing. At the desk was a woman in her mid thirties with blue hair that went just below her shoulder blades. She possessed the hazel eyes of a woman that had drank too much coffee then was healthy, giving her a slight case blood shot. However she was clearly alert inspite of how tired she looked. The sound of someone scrubbing dishes meant that there was someone in one of the back rooms. Not that it really mattered right now.

This time I took the lead, walking to the front desk, leaning on the fine cedar wood.

"Well if it isn't Renzin!" She said in mock anger though the sneer was fairly convincing. I arched an eyebrow as she walked around the counter towards me while Lyn backed away slightly. Then to my surprise, she wrapped her arms around me in a hug so tight that I couldn't breathe!

"Nice..." I gasped. "To see you too Melody."

"What's this? You never write! You never visit! Have you been eating well? How's Litana?"

"Geez... If you let go... I... might just... be... al...i...ve...t...o ...tell... y...ou."

She released me immediately and I fell to the floor face first in a heap. Then Lyn walked up to me and helped me up. "You know her Renzin?" She asked. I was surprised that her words had a slight edge to them but I ignored it for the time being none the less.

"You can say that." I replied, rubbing my now sore nose.

"Know me?" Melody continued. "Heck I've only patched him up about twenty times."

Here we go... "What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment."

"You know... If you keep this up, you'll kick the bucket long before I do."

"I don't doubt it... but man what a way to go."

Lyn and Melody huffed at my response, while I scratched the back of my head feigning embarassment.

"What's with the sour expression? I'm in one piece this time." I pointed out with a tinge of pride.

"This time..."

"Alright! I'll be more careful. Is that okay with you Melody?"

"As long as I don't have to set back any bones, I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes.

"And you Lyn?"

"Just don't die on me okay?"

"Yeesh... I'm not gonna die!"

"You better not!"

"Okay okay! You've got two rooms for us Melody?"

"If you got 100 gold I do."

Taking a pouch from my satchel, I untied the holder and tossed her several coins amounting 120 gold. I wouldn't mind a little extra service and the prices where surprisingly cheap. She tossed me and Lyn a key and headed into one of the back rooms.

"Bret you good for nothin! Get those rooms ready! We have guests.

-

**Lyn's POV**

I really don't know what's wrong with me. I wasn't like myself at all. As soon as Melody claimed to know Renzin and my tactician himself confirmed it... I don't know...

Why was I being so cold?

Renzin knew a woman at the inn. Big deal. Nothing wrong with that right? It's normal. It's socializing. Infact If what I heard is the truth, Renzin is alive today because of her. So why am I so angry? I wasn't happy about it, I knew that much. Maybe I was just thinking too much of it. Maybe I was just tired and didn't need to deal with anything else for the night. That seems logical enough I guess. I was just tired and cranky. So that's what I decide upon but why wouldn't I believe myself?

The night had gone by fast. Too fast for my tastes. Normally, I wake up with the sun for my daily ride and every thursday, I go visit Florina. Things are different now. Now that I've found Renzin. I'll need to talk to him eventually anyway. Maybe... perhaps hopefully he can train me. I've seen him first hand. Someone doesn't get that good without having some kind of training in one form or another. I'm pretty good with a sword... but compared to Renzin... well I've got a long road ahead of me. I'f I'm ever going to get revenge on the ones responsible for the deaths of my parents and my tribe, I'm going to need his help.

_'I've only patched him up about twenty times.'_

Was what Melody said about Renzin really true? How does someone that skilled end up being beaten so badly? Maybe Melody could tell me what was going on with him.

And then maybe I could see the man behind the demon.

Getting up from the covers and placing on my battle robe I headed down the stairs, passing by Renzin's room on the way. If he was still sleeping, I didn't want to wake him... yet. I wanted to speak with Melody first. As soon as I headed down the stairway, the scent of cooked meats and vegetables graced my senses. I didn't notice how famished I was. Then again, my stomach always found a way to make room. I could never pass up anything that smelled that delicious.

"Mornin Lyn!"

I turned to find Melody with a pot boiling over a fireplace. The blue haired woman smiled humming softly to herself. For a moment I thought I recognized what she was humming but the thought was lost under the much more forceful growl of my stomach.

Apparently Melody heard it too.

"Hungry I see? Well have a seat. Breakfast should be ready in about ten minutes."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"Thank Renzin. He paid for it. Speaking of which, the boy's been up and about for two hours now. He's out. Said he needed to check up on something but would be back by noon."

"Oh? Did he say where?"

"Nope. Just said that he's going out and would be back by noon."

Muttering a curse under my breath, I turned to sit down at the table. I was surprised to find that the table seemed to be made of Sacaen carpentry. Intricate patterns ran from the table rim down to each leg with expert craftsmenship. Needless to say I was quite impressed. Actually it only took another seven minutes before I found myself sitting infront of a beef and mushroom stew and a large mug of cider.

"Mornin Mom."

Melody and I turned around to find another girl of about twelve years of age with shoulder length blue hair similar to Melody's with light hazel eyes and a cheery expression on her face.

"Good morning Kairi."

She smiled at Melody and then turned to face me. "Who's this? One of Renzin's friends?"

"Yes. Her name is Lyn."

Melody sat infront of me while Kairi took her fill from the pot smiling contently, and silently praying to Elimine before taking a bite. I found myself in the same position, giving a brief thanks myself and then took a bite.

And I was in ecstasy. The blend of beef and mushroom along with some herbs and spices I couldn't quite identify had been a perfect combination, the soothing mixture running down my throat, and warmth filling my entire body.

"Wow..." I breathed out.

"My specialty." Melody admitted.

"How did you..." But before I could get another word out, she held out her index finger up to her face.

"Nah ah..." She smirked. "Family secret."

I slumped, a bit frustrated but I accepted her answer. In either case I was more interested in something else.

"Um... Melody, could I talk to you about Renzin?"

Kairi blinked at me while Melody simply took another bite of her stew, chewing slowly and then downed it with cider. After she was done, she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Go ahead."

"Umm... did you really mean you treated Renzin over twenty times from injuries?"

"I did say something under those lines didn't I... yes I have treated him many times. Some of them more serious then others but the fact is same. Renzin's a frequent visitor weather he likes it or not."

I sat there, my mind trying to digest this information.

"How bad were his injuries in the worst case?"

"Sorry... Inn Keeper/ Healer/ Patient privilege. I can't tell you unless he okays it."

"Fine then..." I sighed. Then something else popped into my head.

"How did you and Renzin meet?"

Melody arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to one side.

"Huh? Oh I get it. Your jealous."

What?

"P-pardon?"

"Don't misunderstand. I'm happily married with a big loveable oaf for a husband and a blessing for a child."

I felt a tinge of relief wash over me but I still don't know why...

"Child? Oh Kairi."

Kairi just shook her head exhasperated.

"Oh yes. Kairi has been one of the best things that's ever happened to me. Actually, Kairi is the very reason I've ever come across Renzin at all."

-

_Melody smiled while holding on to Kairi's tiny hand. The girl now five years old looked at her surroundings as if she saw it for the first time with a look of pure innoncence and curiousity. It was that time of the week again where they had to go to the market and buy some last minute groceries for their inn. However Melody was more or less hoping that this simple chore could turn into more of a ritual between mother and daughter._

_"Bread... check. Eggs... check. Cooking wine. Check... so what else... oh yes. The Potatoes."_

_What she didn't notice at the time was at some point while she checked her list, Kairi had slipped away from her fingers. _

_"Kairi?.." Melody began, finally noticing that at some point they weren't holding hands anymore. She looked around in the midst of the crowd that seemed to pass by, completely oblivious to her cries._

_"Kairi?" Her cry became more frantic as it was becoming more evident that she wasn't going to respond._

_"KAIRI!"_

_Some time later..._

_A man in a dark green cloak walked out of Erol's Tavern with a smile on his face. In his hands, he heald a small white carton but it was what was in the carton that interested him more._

_Taking two chopsticks, he twirled the noodles expertly around them and brought it to his mouth. _

_"Man, I love beef lomein!" _

_His sword hung loosely at his backside, many but himself actually noticing it at the time. Twirling more noodles and making sure there was some beef inbetween, he took another bite and rounded the corner._

_(BAM!)_

_Before he even knew what was happening, he was on the ground, the wind knocked right out of him while his noodles splattered on the pavement right next to him. Several other edible goods fell all over too but none of them belonged to him._

_"Ow..." He said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head._

_Melody cursed under her breath. She had been so focused on finding Kairi that she didn't pay attention to where she was going and in the end... well... ended up on her rear. She turned to the boy she accidently knocked down. He looked to be around fifteen, with short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a dark brown tunic and trousers with darker brown boots and a dark green cloak which seemed to conceal a sword sheathed on his back. Melody got up brushing herself off and then walked over to the stranger who seemed to be staring in sheer horror at the mess of noodles to his side._

_"Um... excuse me. I'm sorry about that. Are you al..."_

_"MY BEEF LOMEIN!"_

_Melody stopped as she continue to stare at the man who was going into tears. Renzin picked up the carton and continue to stare into oblivion._

_"Beef lomein I hardly knew thee..."_

_"Uh... hello? I was hoping that maybe you could help me."_

_Renzin turned to find a woman of about 25 with short blue hair wearing a white cotton blouse with a red full length skirt, along with a gold bracelet and a diamond ring. _

_"Help you? You bump into me, making me spill the most delicious noodles in all of Elibe. You don't even ask me for my name and you want me to help you?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Okay." He stood up, almost as if nothing ever happened at all. "So what's the problem?"_

_"Kairi... she's missing..."_

_"Kairi?"_

_"My daughter."_

_"How long?"_

_"About two hours."_

_Renzin nodded. "She couldn't have gone far then. Where was the last place you saw her?"_

_"The market place. I was getting potatoes."_

_Renzin nodded. "What does she look like?"_

_"She's only five. Blue hair like mine, light hazel eyes like my husbands... uhh... she wore yellow play clothes... umm.."_

_"Don't worry. That's enough. By the way... names Renzin."_

_"I'm Melody." They shook hands._

_-_

_Kairi had never been this scared. After seperating only briefly from her mom, she found herself hopelessly lost. She continued to wander through the outskirts of Bulgar while the crowds simply ignored her, finding their own business that much more important. What was worse was that no matter what she did, everyone seemed to ignore her. _

_After two hours of hopelessly wandering, she found herself in a dark alleyway and still no closer to finding her mother._

_"And what would you be doing here little girl?"_

_She turned to find a large man with gray hair and a beard with a scar that made him blind in one eye. It was that same eye that made her want to run for her life. Suddenly two more men in similar cloth came out from the shadows, axe in hand each of them grinning. _

_"Hey Boss? What do ya' want us to do with 'er?" He was grinning._

_The old man threw his head back and laughed._

_"Well... I think the market is as good a place as any. She's a little young but heck some of our clients are actually into that sort of thing."_

_Two more bandits came from behind and grabbed Kairi's arms and jerked her hard, dragging her to the other's of the group. In absolute terror, Kairi called out._

_"MOMMY!"_

_Even before her cry was cut short, the ones that grabbed her began to scream in agony, one due to a knife stapped right in the back of his neck and the other who was impaled from his backside and through the heart. _

_"Kairi!"_

_The girl turned to find her mother accompanied by a boy much younger. His sword seemed to glow faintly red as he glared at the three bad men in the alley. But that didn't matter anymore. Mommy was there. Mommy was there. She immediately ran up to her and jumped into her arms._

_"Baby... I'm sorry." Melody cried as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry..."_

_"Melody! Take Kairi and get as faraway as you can! Quickly!"_

_She staired at Renzin for a brief moment concerned but then nodded and left but not before she heard him say..._

_**"Let the song of Death be heard once more..."**_

-

**Lyn's POV continued**

"Inspite of Renzins words, I didn't run far. Not far enough not to hear the screams that followed shortly. I was worried and I returned after bringing Kairi back to my husband."

She shook her head.

"I've never seen so much blood... It was horrible and at the same time... it was beautiful. Renzin stood at the center of the alley way with countless bodies of the same monsters that wanted to take my Kairi away. His injuries... there were so many... and yet he stood there as if it didn't bother him."

Melody shook her head.

"When he turned to face me... his eyes... they weren't green... but red containing a malice I couldn't even begin to comprehend. Then he dropped to his knee's. His hands held his head as his eyelids shut tight... and he screamed so loudly that I had to cover my ears."

She shivered.

"I'll never forget that scream. This boy... cried out to the heavens as if he'd gone through hell and back. When he opened his eyes again... they were green once more... and I notice how weary he was..."

_"All I wanted was some noodles... that's all..." _

"And he collapsed right there... unconcious..."

**Next Chapter: The Knights of Lycia**

**A/N: Demon Possesion? Could be... but probably not. This was actually going to be a much longer chapter but I find myself really hard pressed for time these days. As if working two jobs wasn't difficult enough. Sain and Kent in the next chapter along with a surprise early appearance. I won't say who but don't worry, I'll have as much fun writing it as you will read it.**


	3. The Knights of Lycia

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for not being able to update this fanfic until now. As you have seen in the last chapter, I am currently working two jobs and that in general has been taking up most of my free time. When I'm not working, I tend to be wiped out and end up simply sleeping off my own weariness. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy this fanfic.**

**It looks like I've caused a bit of confusion and thanks to my amatuer mistakes I once again had to rewrite a chapter. **

**As far as age goes, Renzin is 22 and Lyn is 18 as was her age in the story. I've had to rewrite a couple of parts in chapter two so everything would work out. Particularly the times at which certain events occured.**

Chapter 3- The Knights of Lycia

**Renzin's POV**

The scents of meat and ale filled my ears, while my eyes gazed upon old but sturdy wooden floors. The sounds of lively chating mixed with the clang of silverware against the hard ceramic of plates was almost like music... to a sense. I unstrapped Muramasa albeit reluctantly, but that could have been more or less Muramasa's tampering with my head. Oh well... a small price to pay. Even though it couldn't have been brighter outside, my mind seemed to register the lights dimming slightly, while my muscles began to untense. This was a place to just simply grab a bite to eat... to relax...

Wave upon wave of nostagia graced my senses as I took my seat at a table on the far left near a window. I leaned Muramasa against the wall next to me. I doubted that it would be stolen or anything like that. This pub has a strict policy about weapons. Those that do draw any sort of weapon would immediately be banned from the place entirely. Thrown out... ridiculed beyond all reason... you know something rediculous of that sort. But that didn't matter right now.

"Hello? Can I take your order?"

I turned around to find a waitress with long brown hair pulled into two braids as wells as dark hazel eyes. I was surprised to find her clothing quite modest, for the usual waitress. Most owners tend to display women to attract customers. I guess that wasn't a problem however with this place. The food here was good enough to keep you coming back here for all eternity.

"Yes. I would like some beef lomein along with some wine."

I'm not usually a wine person, but I don't know... It was more of a whim.

"Any particular year?"

"No, whatever you have is fine."

She nodded and walked into the kitchen to give the chefs my order. I just sat there and drowned myself within the idle chat of the people, immersing myself in thought.

_It was more of a dance now that you thought about it. _

_The bodies of five or so corpses littered the mountain range, freshly killed thanks to my blade. The only ones that were left was a guard that had turned tail and fled quite some time ago and a woman who had the bearing of a warrior. It wasn't long before I found myself clashing swords with her. I just barely managed to block the next strike as her blade met my own in a fierce hurricane of blades. The hard rocky terrain of Illia made for excellent footing as we continued this dance of death. What was even more frustrating was that I found myself being pushed back easily. This time she went low trying to get me to lose my balance. I stepped back just in time from what otherwise would be me losing a good portion of my leg only to find myself once again crossing blades with this brilliant swordmaster. _

_"Are you really so sure of yourself?" She growled as she continued her relentless assault. I didn't have time to retort as another fierce arc came flying at my head. A quick side step and it passes by harmlessly. I counter by thrusting my blade hard which she bats away and with the momentum she generates, twists around to strike my sword arm. I duck away but she does manage to score a small cut on my arm. Biting back a curse, I counter again by aiming low trying trying to trip her in a leg sweep. My leg connects and the next thing she knows, her back hits hard ground and she just seconds away from my blade at her throat. However again she shows me just how determined she is by rolling out of what would be a finishing blow. My katana hit hard ground and somehow I stumbled. Whatever happened, it gave this warrior the time she needed to recover from my sweep and she's back on her feet. _

_"Why..." I panted. "Why can't any of you leave me the hell alone?"_

_Her gaze didn't waver as her lips curved to be somewhat like a smirk._

_"I was curious. I heard that there was a rogue beserker that found it's way into our mountains." She said. Her smile turned into a frown. "It seems that they were right. But there's something else..."_

_Losing my patience, I charged at her again. My blade held high. Sword clashed against sword once more, my anger giving me the strength I needed to subdue her. But she still didn't give up. Inspite of my superior strength, she backs off to the side again while withdrawing her blade, to throw off my balance. It didn't work though, I saw her tactic and stopped myself from stumbling. However the woman had backed away enough to keep us both a reasonable distance away from each other. Frankly, this stale mate was really pissing me off!_

_"What..." I shook my head. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_Again, her gaze didn't waver eyeing me with something almost like pity._

_"I didn't think there could be such thing as a beserker at your age... How old are you? twelve?"_

_I sighed though my blade was still held in a threatening manner._

_"Look, I honestly don't care what you think. Leave this place or I'll have you join the ranks of your companions." I motioned to the remaining corpses. Weather it was to her benefit or not, she did spare the glance to look at her fallen ally's. I have to admit, I could have been a bit more civilized with the killings. Half severed necks, scattered limbs, gore, pools of blood spilled onto the ground, leaving this part of the mountain feeling tainted. It meant little to me. I was just passing by honestly. If they hadn't got in my way..._

_Well, things could have been alot less messy._

_Whoever she was, she just shook her head. "I am charged by the Marquess of Illia to bring you in. I cannot abandon my mission."_

_I shrugged._

_"It's your loss." I coiled slightly, prepared to strike._

_"Really... It's your loss." _

_I charged at her with a speed few could match. I wanted to end this now and get it over with. I couldn't be wasting my time here all day. Seriously! It's cold! And I can feel it... I'm on to something. There's something important that has to be done here. If I only knew what it was._

_Seeing that she would probably lose the next exchange, she backed away and allowed me to strike at her. With her backing away, she still had the strength to repel my momentum as steel clashed against steel once more. The next ten minutes or so was more of the same, each of us moving at a rythm engrained into our minds. You've heard of being one with the environment around you? It was sort of like that._

_This was only a distration as I forced her back to a rough cliff side. Ilia has always been a cold mountainous region and rocky terrain was a vast and plentiful. Tactically, it was perfect. Otherwise, it was a travelers personal hell. Though it was a training paradise for the many of the promising pegasus knights of the region. _

_She knew what I was doing. There was no doubt in my mind she knew what I was doing. Now that I thought about it... this woman may have been the best warrior I have ever seen since that day... I was good with a sword. I had to be! I wasn't allowed to be any less if I was to survive. To be weak was to deserve death. To be weak was to die..._

_Tears never do anything... They're just all you have left when the whole world decides that your not worth keeping alive. That whoever you know isn't worthy of living either. Mercy was for the weak. That's all life has ever taught me. Is that my life? Does my existance do nothing but cause grief to everyone? _

_My blade flared brilliantly in my hand as I continued to push back the swordswoman. My blade lashed out at her in flashing arc's. I could see her coiling back. I could see the terror I struck into her heart. _

_Half of me recoiled in disgust. The other half reveld in what was almost elation._

_"That sword..." She said as she continued to struggle under the power of my strikes, one hand on the hilt of her sword. The other near the blades edge._

_"DIE!" I yelled as I continued my relentless assaut. _

_Another five minutes..._

_I continued to push her back and at last she was at the cliff's edge. If I couldn't score a hit then maybe I could drag her to a place that I wouldn't have too. I stopped for just a moment as I let a smirk reach my face._

_"It's over. You're cornered and as far as I've seen so far, you lack the skill to defeat me. Any last words?"_

_I waited for a few moments to hear what she had to say. I expected to hear begging or some for of shock. Even tears but that's not what I got._

_"Who's speaking to me now? You or that sword?"_

_Me or my sword?..._

_My sword..._

_My..._

_Elimine! What have I done?_

_It was almost as if her words lifted the haze that I only now just realized. My hands began to shake, my mind numb with complete and utter shock. What am I doing?_

_"What have I done?" My sword clattered to the ground, forgotten in my hysterics. No sooner had I dropped my sword I was tackled to the ground, her blade at my neck._

_She said nothing as she continued to stare at me her gaze piercing even in the shadows of her hair. I was defeated. My sanity was all but destroyed. I was little more then a shell of what I once was. Ever since I drew that blade. _

_Exposing more of my neck to the cold, I invited her sword._

_"Kill me. One swift stroke should do it."_

I sat there in thought clearly amazed at how much more different my life was back then. Thirteen years ago, it would have been safe to say that I had nothing to live for. Thirteen years ago, suicide would have been quite appealing. I lost everything. I suffered and in turn made others suffer. I killed the innocent as well as the guilty. Thirteen years ago, their lives meant nothing to me. They were simply there, living with those that I would consider monsters for human beings and inturn deserved to share their lot in life... and death.

I was foolish... No matter how I look at it, that is the only conclusion I can think of. Because of me, so many died. People that didn't have to die. Futures I destroyed in a moments anger.

How I wish I could take it back.

And then there was Lyn. In a moments passion I had decided to allow her to travel with me but I hadn't thought of the consequences of that decision. She wanted to travel with me to avenge her family and her clan. It was clear that I was going to have to train her in the ways of the sword but other then that it would be quite awhile before she would get the chance to avenge her family. From the sound of it, that incident six months ago was caused be the Taliver Bandits. True, I fought and killed a good portion of them but six months is a long time. They could very well have replaced all of thier dead by now. Possibly even double their numbers. But why kill an entire clan?

Something just didn't add up. As far as I know, the Sacaen tribes haven't been at war with anyone in over a decade, and bandits don't kill unless the person or persons in general are rich enough. Sacae is known for good harvests but a gold mine?

I doubted it. Something else is happening and I can't put my finger on it. Whatever it is, Lyn's involved in it. Even if it's unintentional.

Not only that but this is a major side track with dealing with the Black Fang! But what else was there to do? If I said no the poor girl would have been heart broken with the shame of letting her family down if only a fraction of her story is true. I believed her of course. There was no reason for her to be lying.

Rubbing my temples and feeling the headache that was developing, I was half tempted to just lay my head down on the table. Why can't anything just be simple for a change.

"Sir, your order."

In my reminiscing I didn't notice the waitress return with my noodles as well as the wine I had ordered. She placed it on the table without a second thought and left me to my meal. The scent of it alone was enough to make my mouth water. Beef and noodles covered in soy sauce, mushrooms, and other assorted vegetables that I failed to identify. It didn't matter. It was the taste you cared about anyway.

Usually one would order bacon and eggs for breakfast. I'll just say that I'm wierd that way. Taking the chopsticks that were given to me by the waitress, I twirled the noodles and beef expertly, waiting for that taste of heaven.

-

**Kent's POV**

Being a knight is hard work. Just the mentality requires a steadfast heart and a will of iron. To be a true knight, one must be well versed in the laws of the land and uphold integrity and honor. You must set an example for others to follow. You must never falter. Not once or everything you once stood for could collapse into ruin.

Courage and Bravery go hand and hand but one must also be cautious. Knights must lead the way to victory and bravely face defeat. To fight for ones country is a dream to some and a terror to others but ultimately, the goal is peace. One must fight to maintain that peace and sometimes the price for peace may be to high.

But now I find myself conflicted, for within my land there is unrest. Why must brothers do evil unto eachother? Why do people lust for power or status? Why is it that war always beckons around the corner. In all the twenty five years in my life I have yet to find an answer, I grow weary as those frail walls of peace slowly decay once more and the horns of battle are sound.

But this is a war of a different nature. How can a country stand divided? When even the heart is torn in two?

"Lift my soul! Let me stare into the eyes of such radiant beauty!"

And why does one's companion have to be such a lout?

Almost grudgingly I let my thoughts escape me, turning my attention to my partner Sain who had found himself another reason to be distracted from our mission.

"The red lips of the pale goddess. Hair of the dawn. Please grace me with your delicate touch."

Ah I get it. That's why he asked to borrow one of my poetry books. I have to admit the woman was quite lovely. Eyes of blue and long golden hair cascaded down her back and over a light blue robe of delicately woven fabric. Strange, I believe I've seen robes like this before.

However the woman looked quite startled as Sain continued to harmonize.

"Guide me through the dark chasms of my heart, and let me see the light again."

My companion abruptly stopped as soon as the woman's fist made impact on his face. I resisted the urge to draw my sword instead opting to get Sain back onto his feat from the heap he was before.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" The girl stormed off.

"Master Lucius?"

"Come Waren we must go." A man in a cloak walked off with the one in blue robes.

Shock overcame my anger at that moment as in mid lift I dropped Sain back onto the floor again. The voice of the woman was not of a woman at all.

But of a male.

"Who was...?" I started but before I could get anything else out...

"Ugh..." Sain moaned rubbing his cheek where the punch landed.

"Are you alright Sain?" I asked. Just thinking back at what just happened...

I supressed the urge to laugh.

"Y-yes. Though I'll probably think twice next time I decide to pick up anymore ladies."

"Somehow I doubt it." I laughed.

"No really I..." This time Sain stopped in mid sentence as his attention seemed to be focused on something else yet again.

Or... someone.

Just great. Oh why did I have to be assigned such an incompetent partner?

-

**Lyn's POV**

Bulgar has always been a magnificent city. The blue skies only added to the overall cheerful mood with the constant chatter of the townspeople. Buildings of both stone and wood extended as far as the eye could see. Merchant's littered the streets selling their wares for more then tripple of what they were actually worth but those were the tricks of the trade. Anyone foolish enough to buy something for triple the normal price more likely then not deserved being conned. Most merchants were decent enough if only in hopes that the same customers would visit there stall again. If you wanted to mingle with the people and enjoyed the out doors life then Bulgar was the place to be. Every now and then you would even see Sacaen tribes selling furs, or other assorted furniture and the like.

You could find anything here from swords and spears to expensive jewelry to dogs and cats which were rare among the Sacaen plains. All and all you could easily find yourself overwhelmed in it's splendor. That and the fact that I had no clue where I was.

I admit that I don't visit Bulgar as much as I should. I did so when I was little. When Papa would carry me on his back all the way. When Momma would laugh when he accidently tripped and we ended up in a pile of tangled limbs. The good'ol days.

Those days will never come again. Anger, sadness and regret began to well up inside of me. My family. My hopes and my dreams. All of that was taken in a mans soul purpose for greed.

"I swear... I'll find them and make them pay!"

I was about to walk off again but then...

"Please wait o beautious one!"

I turned around to find a man with light brown hair with matching eyes who wore dark green armor. In his right hand he held a partisan style spear, the tip of it designed to pierce through the toughest of armor. He held the expression of a man that had just left a tavern though not without leaving some coin for a drink or two. The goofy smile he wore contrasted with the developing bruise on his cheek. All and all, he looked like a knight who had a bit too much last night and didn't quite come out on top of things.

"Could you favor me with your name or better yet, your company?" He continued.

I scoffed. I'm not much for pickup lines especially from drunkards.

"Where do you come from sir knight that you speak to strangers so freely?" I asked, though it probably wasn't necessary. The emblem on his shoulder pad was evidence enough.

"I thought you'd never ask!" he said as his smirk grew even wider. "I am from Lycia!" He spoke again as he pounded on his chest plate with his fist in pride. "From the Caelin canton, home of men of passion and fire!"

I wasn't very impressed.

"Isn't that home of callow oaf's with loose tounges?"

I saw him wince but the smile never faded.

"You're even lovely when you're cruel."

I really didn't have time for this. I needed to find Renzin. He's late.

"I honestly have nothing more to say."

And then I walked away. "Hey wait!" I heard the man say but I ignored it and continued to walk away.

-

_Mean while..._

"You know what to do right."

"Of course. You don't have to spell it out for me."

"Explain it to me just in case."

"(Sigh) Wait until she's alone and kill her right?"

"I guess that's what it amounts to."

"See? Nothin to worry about."

"And what if that boy shows up?"

"My men are more then ready to take on a few whelps."

"Don't underestimate them. He took on that last bunch with ease."

"I won't be so foolish as that runt Batta was."

"Just make sure that you finish the job."

"You have my fee?"

"Here's 5,000 now. You'll get the rest once the job is done."

"Fine. But you better have it ready once I return.

-

**Lyn's POV continued**

Ever since my encounter with that knight, my mood had soured though it wasn't the man's fault. No, the reason my mood was as it is was because of the continued absence of a particular tactician. Where was he? It was easily three hours past the time Melody said that he'd return. Skimming from stall to stall my efforts of searching for Renzin where quickly becoming for naught. What was worse was the fact that we haven't bought any new supplies as of yet and if we were going to do the amount of traveling that I think we are, then that would have to be something we should pay attention to.

Melody said that he was getting something to eat but he should have been finished with that a long time ago. Finally giving up, I decided that for the time being that the weapons merchant could have something interesting. My sword was quite worn thanks to constantly hunting on my own. I remember passing it by only a few minutes ago. Backtracking tends to happen alot in marketplaces. Oh well. The crowds were just as large as they were this morning but somehow I managed to slip though until I found the correct stall.

This stall had just about everything. Swords, Axes, Spears, Daggers, Staff's. I expected no less. You could find just about anything in this town.

"Ah welcome Mi'lady"

The merchant was unremarkable in appearance looking almost the same as any other merchant. There was some slight differances but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary.

"You have any good swords?" I asked.

The merchant laughed.

"I wouldn't be a very good salesman if I didn't."

Turning around, he took one of the blades that he placed on display on a stone wall behind his stall. It was a curved scimitar with several divit's on the blade's edge to give it a much more intimidating look. The blade itself had a wide edge, designed to deflect the strongest blows. The merchant placed it in my hand, a light smile forming.

The weight ranked somewhere between middle and great swords and the curve edge left me a bit unbalanced. No this wasn't the right blade for me.

"I think I'll need something a bit lighter." I said handing the blade back to the merchant.

"I see." He took another blade on the wall. "How about this." He handed the sword to me agian.

This blade was alot better. The sword itself had a straight edge that only curved sharply at the end. It was more of a katana then it was a long sword but it suited the same purpose. The hilt was rather plain but the leather wrapping made it rather easy to handle. A quick practice slice and I knew immediately that this sword was perfect for me.

"I'll take it."

I drew my own sword and handed it to the merchant.

"It's rather worn but how much will you take it for?"

After examining the blade, he placed it back down on the counter.

"I'll give you 250 for your sword. 700 hundred for the blade you're buying so in total that'll be 450 gold."

I nodded and went for my pouch. Giving enough coin to the merchant, I nodded my thanks and turned around.

And Renzin was right behind me. Startled my hand went to my new sword but stopped as I recognized him.

"R-RENZIN?"

Renzin to his benefit seemed to be completely at ease.

"Mournin Lyn... or is that good afternoon?"

"Where the hell were you? I searched everywhere."

He winced slightly then held out a large leather bag with a strap to it. "Getting supplies and other tactician stuff. I see you got a new sword."

Your not changing the subject on me!

"Seriously! I was worried."

Renzin let out a sigh, his face downcast.

"I'm sorry Lyn. I'll be alot more considerate next time. I was in more of a 'get it done now' mood then having to regret it later."

That... makes sense.

"Alright." I smiled. "I forgive you this once. Next time you do something like this though I'm coming with you."

"Deal." we both shook hands. His smile matched mine though I was surprised to find something else. A tinge of sorrow. It wasn't quite his smile. It was his eyes. He was holding something back and it hurt him.

Whatever it was, it faded quickly. "Oh by the way." He continued. "Do you have any idea as to our next destination."

I thought about it for a minute before I drew a blank.

"Umm... Well I do want to visit a shrine near by here."

He arched an eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"

"To pray for good fortune. It's an old Sacaen custom."

"I see. And after that?"

I honestly didn't know where to start. Either I simply traveled with Renzin to where ever he was going or we try to find leads on whoever destroyed my clan. Six months is a long time though and unfortunately, it's more then enough time for people to forget. I shrugged ane he sighed exasperated.

"That's what I thought. Alright, then if you don't mind I suggest we return to the scene of the crime."

"The scene of the crime?" I asked. That means...

"Yes. We should return to the ruins of your village. We might be able to find some clues there."

I felt sort of conflicted about that. That place held alot of bad memories for me as well as good ones. To be going back so soon... I don't think I'm ready. But If Renzin is right and there is something there then I'll be that much closer to getting my revenge. Sometimes I hate my life.

"Alright." I said a bit reluctantly.

"Good. Let's head back to the inn real quick to say our goodbyes and get your horse."

-

**Sain's POV**

It was safe to say I wasn't having a good day. Punched and dumped and all within an hours time. I don't get it. Why am I so unsuccessful with women. I don't think I look unattractive... I smell good... I even have the pretty boy hair cut! So what was missing?

"Sain..."

I was a knight so status wouldn't be much of an issue. I was a decent fighter. I went out of my way to learn poetry. I flirt constantly...

"Sain."

Chick's dig horses... I treat women like goddesses. I even wear the shining armor ensemble! So what was so bloody wrong?

"SAIN!"

Biting back a yelp I turned back to my boon companion who was once again angry about something as usual. Honestly why couldn't he just get a grip?

"Yes Kent?"

The red head scoffed. "Why must you always be so distracted with women? Remember Lord Hausen has given us a very important mission! We must hurry and find the lady Lyndis."

This again?

"Trying to locate one lone girl, especially one that doesn't want to be found is like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. I wouldn't get so tied up in a knot over this. She won't be found unless she wants to be found. I say enjoy it while you can."

"How can you take such an easy going point of view on this? You can't possibly realize how critical this mission is!"

"I know what's at stake but being all frustrated about it now won't make any difference. "

"You'd be surprise how much effort pays off Sain."

"And you're going out on a limb."

"Excuse me! Could you move your horse? They're in the way."

Wait that voice sounded just like... I turned around to find my angel return on a horse of white. Saddled behind her was a man in a dark cloak who had somewhat of a confused expression on his face but I ignored it.

It was Kent that responded first. "O... Of course!"

"Thank you." She replied. "You atleast seem decent enough."

As she turned to leave the town gates Kent seemed to want to stop her for something. Wait a minute... He isn't trying to...

"Excuse me... but I feel like we've met before."

She turned around looking a bit stardled.

"Pardon?"

He wasn't gonna get away with this.

"No fair Kent! I saw her first."

The girls startled expression turned into an angry frown.

"Tsk. It seems there are no good men among Lycia's knights."

"Lyn?" The man from behind asked. Looking confused to no ends.

"Come Renzin! I've run out of patience!" A light kick to the side and her horse begins to gallop away... Another lost opportunity. Kent however looked like he was ready to pop a vein.

"Sain you lout!"

Uh oh.

"What? You mean you weren't trying to..."

"I'm NOT you!"

"I... I'm sorry Kent."

My companion began to rub his forhead in frustration before facing me again.

"Come, we must follow them. I suspect that she may be our mission." Taking the reigns of his steed, he charged through the gates in my angels direction. The mission? You mean she...

The resemblance. Oh how could I have not noticed.

"Hey wait for me!" I charged after the lot of them.

-

**Renzin's POV**

And so we were off and I once again found myself holding onto Lyn for dear life as she picked up speed. In all honesty I was kinda afraid of horses. Expecially falling off of one when they're going at top speed. Getting my head splattered... every bone in my body shattered. I cringed. Imagination these days was not being very friendly with me. I assumed we were heading off to the shrine but Lyn was in such a mood that I didn't have the guts to ask her.

A pulse from Muramasa!

Those familiar sensations begin to course within me telling me that danger is nearby. It actually starts as a shiver down my spine and turns into a warm and rather tense vibration around my entire body. Then it turns cold again to produce a rather uncomfortable feeling.

"Slow down a minute Lyn."

"Huh?" she asked clearly confused.

"Something isn't right." That was an understatement. If Muramasa is pulsing like it is, then something big is about to happen. She looked like she was going to say something but thought the better of it and slowed to a stop. I dismounted quickly with some relief I might add. I don't think I'll ever get used to horses. It's strange though since I'm a bit afraid of horses but I'm perfectly fine riding a pegasus. Whatever! Now was not a time to be worrying over such things.

Taking a look around, the sun was beginning to set over Bulgar's taller buildings casting large shadows over the plains. The forests were ahead but normally you'd hear some signs of wildlife.

I drew Muramasa something was definitely wrong.

"Renzin?" Lyn called out to me as she dismounted, her hand going to her blade.

"Be on your guard Lyn! Someone's here!"

That's when Lyn came close to me drawing her blade covering my back as well as me covering hers.

"You don't think it's those knights do you?" She asked.

"Not if they wanted to keep their title's" I said. "Knight's have a code of honor they must uphold at all times. They never harm the innocent, regardless if they're lecherous or not. No, whoever it is, they're out for blood!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a large shadow leapt above us though I did catch a glint of light.

_An Axe! Lyn!_

"Renzin?" Lyn called out. I didn't reply instead pushing Lyn out of the way while I brought Muramasa up high. Lyn fell to the ground hard. I wish there was another option but it was either this or her head. She turned around just in time to witness my blade clashing with an insanely large axe.

"Renzin!"

Muramasa was designed for quick, swift strokes. Not heavy combat and I found my self losing this struggle. True, Muramasa was virtually indestructable but I wasn't built for this kind of combat. Some people are just naturally strong and utilize that strength to the fullest extent. I didn't have that luxury. No, I wasn't weak by any means but compared to this guy, I found myself quickly hard pressed. This isn't any good. I'll have to break away.

I strafed right and toward Lyn, letting the axe swing harmlessly past.

_Now!_

While the man tried to recover from his swing, I had time to score a hit on his arm. The man bit back a curse as steel met flesh. He backed away from Lyn and I, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Though I was weary, this gave me time to check on Lyn. She was still partially stunned from the fall but otherwise she was fine.

"You okay?" I asked offering a hand.

"Y-yeah." She took it and quickly got back on her feat.

Now that I had time to get a good look at our attacker, I took the liberties. The man was a giant! Greying hair and an unshaven face did little to obscure the image. Bulging muscles nearly made the shirt he wore rip right off. A large scar covered his right eye that made it all but impossible to see through it. He wore dark grey pants smeared with blood and large menacing boots. In general he looked like a guy you didn't want to mess with under any circumstances.

"Very perceptive brat. Most of my victims don't even realize I'm here until it's too late."

"Who are you and what do you want?" I replied. I didn't have time for games. He ignored me and addressed Lyn instead.

"So you are Lyndis? Such a waste. Such a awful waste. Oh well. Time to die darlin!"

I took a step forward in front of Lyn. He wasn't going to get a hand on her if I had anything to say about it.

"You'll die before I ever let that happen!" I yelled. Then I smirked. "Besides if it's only just you then I don't think I have anything to worry about."

The man seemed to smirk at that.

"Oh trust me. I could take you on any day of the week. However I'm feeling generous. Give us the girl and all your money and you'll leave here with your life!"

I really hate cliche's.

"Sorry. Ain't gonna happen."

The man shrugged. "Very well then." Taking two fingers in his mouth, he gave a high pitched whistle. Lyn seemed to get rather jumpy. She held her blade infront of her in a tight defensive position. Her legs extended a little further to give her more leverage. I twitched slightly. I wasn't much for high pitched sounds either. Immediately as if from nowhere bandits emmerged from the forests and shadows and before we knew it, Lyn and I were complete surrounded. Their numbers easily counted fifteen. Possibly twenty. I didn't like this one bit.

"Lyn stay close to me!" I yelled.

"Alright!" She took a few steps closer, her eyes wary of all the axe's that could be meant for her. Perhaps the worst part of that matter was they very well might be. I didn't see much of a way out of this. Not any way that would get atleast one of us killed. And they seemed quite eager to get their hands on Lyn.

The bandit's continued to close the distance between themselves and Lyn and I. In all honesty, the only way I saw out of this was to clear a path so Lyn could escape. Then I could...

"Lyn, when you see the oppurtunity get out of here. Leave these idiots to me."

"But you can't possibly take these guys on your own. You need my help."

"Please just-"

I was cut off as I saw two of the bandit's get run through from behind. One with a sword. The other by a pike. As the bandit's fell I immediately recognized the fighters as the knights at the entrance of Bulgar. Perhaps there was some legitimacy to Lyn's claims afterall. Their intervention alone managed to scatter the bandit's enough for Lyn and I to get out of harms way.

"Attacking a lone girl? Cowards the lot of them!" The one in green cried out.

"And what am I? Chop liver?" I retorted. For some odd reason, the green one seemed to irritate the hell out of me.a

"Er... yeah sort of."

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, cut the humor. What are YOU doing here?" Lyn soured. It seemed the knights interference although saved our lives, Lyn didn't seem all that grateful.

"We saw that you might be in need of our assistance. It is a Knight's duty to protect the innocent at all costs. Even if this isn't our country." The one in red piped in.

"Stay out of this. This is my fight!" Lyn countered, her face going slightly red at the idea that she may owe her life to these knights.

"But... We can't just stay here and do nothing..." Green spoke up once more.

"I agree Lyn. You may not like it but I don't see any way out of this..."

"I think I have a solution." Red spoke then he pointed to me. "You're a tactician are you not? If we agree to fight under your command then will you let us assist you?"

"Yes. Renzin and I will lead." Lyn answered for me.

"Good. My name is Kent. My companion is Sain. Let's fight well."

"Agreed."

I turned to the direction of the thieves. Half of them seemed to remain where they were. I caught a few of them withdrawing deeper into the forest. The big guy was nowhere to be found. The brigands who remained at the clearing began charging at us. Axes held high. It was time's like these that I hated being a tactician. Between trying to fight and trying to guide others, one easily became distracted. And I was not one to be placed under preassure. Ironic that tacticians have to go through it all the time.

"Everyone Let's go!"

Each one of us raised our swords except Sain who only had a spear and we met their charged. It was Sain that made first contact with the brigands thrusting out his spear in hopes of impaling his foe and quickly ending it. His hopes were in vain as the bandit ducked quickly out of the way and countering with his axe managing to score a light gash on his left leg. The bandit would have continued his assault had Kent not scared the man off. The red armored knight seemed to have managed to fell his target quickly and proceeded to help his knight companion. Lyn strafed left of his target, avoiding the strike and tagging a hit to the man's side. I took my knife out and threw it at my adversary. It struck deep into his gut. Stunned the bandit fell back and I followed through with a quick slash to the mans neck. Blood splattered all over my cloak as my blade struck an artery.

Deep in the vast corners of my mind, I smirked. I hadn't had a kill that good in a while. Pulling out my knife from the corpse I took a brief look a Lyn. It seems she had come out on top of her fight but not without her share of cuts and bruises. Leaving the remainder of the nearby bandits to the knights, I ran up to Lyn to administer another vulnary. Seeing me approach, she lowered her guard and began to knelt down, the weight of her injuries beginning to tax her. Pulling the cork out with my teeth, I quickly pour the healing potion onto the more serious injuries involving a decent gash to the side, a nasty bruise on her cheek and a thin cut down her left thigh. Relieved to find the injuries healing quickly, I helped the plainswoman back up.

"Thanks Renzin." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but find something familiar within it.

"No problem." I smiled back but then looked toward the knights to see how they were faring. Kent seemed to be waiting for further orders watching the remaining bringands wearily, while Sain continued to coddle his injured leg.

It would do no good to have an injured knight continue to fight in such a manner. I took out another vulnary and handed it to Lyn. "Kent and I will go on ahead. Could you please treat Sain's injury?"

"Huh?" Lyn turned to Sain who hadn't been paying attention to the conversation at all. Still however the blood continued to flow down his leg and drip onto the ground.

"Alright I guess." She replied. I nodded to her before saddling behind Kent and holding onto his shoulder pad.

"Let's go Kent."

He nodded and with a light kick to the sides of his steed we galloped further into the forest, leaving Lyn and Sain behind.

-

**Kent's POV**

If we had any hopes of defeating them before they called for reinforcements then we had to do this fast. That injury that Sain had sustained had cost us valuable time we needed and it all could have been prevented had he used his brain as well as a sword. But no, he had to be a show off as always and now we're paying for it.

Rushing deeper into the forest, I admit I found it considerably more difficult to navigate through. The trees grew in closer together while the bushes were free to grow wildly. It made for rather inconveniant terrain though it was still good for defensive tactics. Renzin must have known about this or else he'd probably be on foot.

"There! Kent turn right." Renzin called out behind me. I turned my head and spotted three more brigands. He's got a good eye. I immediately charged after them. As soon as I got close to one of them, Renzin literally vaulted off my horse and tackled one of the bandits to the ground effectively knocking him out. Drawing his blade, he went on to slay the next one that came at him out of anger. That left me to deal with the last one. Drawing my sword once more, I urged my steed into a charge. A wide swing from my blade and the man falls in a heap in his own pull of blood. That's when I found two more bandit's closing in on me from my left. In situations like these when you're trying to turn around effectively with your steed so that you could use your sword arm and yet aren't able to, the only alternative was to switch hands and hope your adversary wasn't overly skilled. Fortunately, I was competent with a blade regardless of which hand I used. I took out another one quickly while Renzin decapitated the last one.

"Phew." The tactician exhaled. Though I was surprised to see that he wasn't nearly as winded as I thought him to be. With a knowing smirk, he addressed me. "Right, let's take out the leader." He said before dashing further into the forest, his blade held high.

Looking behind me, Sain and Lyn had finally caught up on their respective horses. "Renzin went on ahead." I told the girl when she gave me a questioning look. She nodded and immediately charged after him, leaving nothing more than a cloud of dust. Sain and I exchanged glances before following her.

We were well out of the forest by the time we found Renzin again. The tactician lept away as the heavy axe struck hard ground leaving several cracks on the surface. Inspite of the vast difference in size, the tactician seemed to hold his own quite well. Another fierce strike from the giant made Renzin leap away while the giant gained some ground. Lyn stood back a considerable distance with a worried expression on her face in contrast to Renzin's determined one.

That was when Renzin charged at the giant, his blade flashing in a great arc. The giant screamed in pain as his mid section was cut into deeply. Renzin smirked as the man stumbled back cursing loudly.

"Damn it all! It was supposed to be a lone girl!" He spat and charged at Renzin with a hatred that few could rival. The axe came down hard once again smashing through hard rock but still failed to find it's target. In order to avoid the blow, Renzin actually dived foward and under the mans legs to appear at his back side. Another flash of his blade and the tactician literally cut all the way through both legs under the knee.

The man screamed once more in complete agony as he fell to the ground no longer with feet to support himself. That was the last I saw of him though. I couldn't bare to look another second as Renzin mercilessly went about severing the mans arms and finally the head. Blood splattered all around. Renzin being at the center of it all.

Somewhere in that haze I heard my companion vomit.

**Next Chapter: The Brother Sister Blades**

**A/N: And thus ends an insanely large chapter. Man you have no idea how many all nighters I pulled on this thing. Must... sleep... **

**Oh who am I kidding? **

**The beheading thing actually wasn't added to this until the very last minute. You know. Just for kicks. It also gave you a good idea of Renzin's mental state in times of battle. Explanations in the next chapter so stay tuned.**

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long.**


End file.
